The preliminary aspects toward the design and construction of crown-ether-stabilized biomimics are in progress. Several areas under investigation are concerned with molecular geometry of rigid and semi-flexible cavities, with the mode of cavity inclusion of metal ions and organic molecules, and with the subsequent chemistry of both the free as well as complexed ligands. We have successfully prepared the first example of an unsymmetrical substituted pyridine within a macrocyclic, polyethereal framework. The chemistry and biocleavage studies of these novel redox mimics have been initiated.